The Experiment Centre
by o0oBeezelneffo0o
Summary: Two years of hell in the Experiment Centre and they finally get a chance to escape - but Sasuke cant leave without his secret love, no matter how ill he is. Can Sasuke get Naruto to the good Doctor before they are recaptured and killed? SasuNaru...
1. Hell

**Well, it has been a while since I've really done anything on here and because I'm more of a moron than people think I am, instead of updating published stories, I've created a new one completely :P I can't really seem to understand my logic when it comes to FanFiction writing as I always start things, get bored of them and start new ones without finishing the old. Eventually, I come back to my old stories and then the process is repeated. I always bite off more than I can chew. Ah well, c'est la vie. **

**Introducing o0oBeezelneffo0o's latest story innovation – The Experiment Centre! :D Enjoy xx**

**Hell**

Sasuke stared out of the barred window, he loved to take in the outside world; after all, how long had it been since he had tasted fresh air and had the sun shine down on him? He stared outside, wishing he could smell the aroma of freshly mown grass and feel the wind as it brushed against him gently; he watched as the wind circled the flowers in to the air and created a small tornado of colour. But where he was, there was no way he could get out there to feel human again. He turned around to see his captive partner as he threw up in to the toilet. It killed him to see him like that – he was much more susceptible to the torture than he was.

Sasuke surveyed the home in which he had lived in for over two years; had it really been that long? He turned to look longingly out of the small barred window before turning back to the small blonde. The cell was diminutive; obviously they weren't going to given much space to manoeuvre. There were two undersized bunk beds with ragged grey cloth and small ripped pillows. There was a sink and a toilet but the showers were elsewhere in the building, to only be used after the activities in which they were faced. They were surrounded by grey walls except the door was made of the same metal bars as the window. Apart from that, there was one small chest of drawers in which to keep their uniform and other personal belongings they had managed to sneak in with them; Sasuke had his favourite book and Naruto had his necklace with the picture of his family.

The blonde had stopped throwing up at this point and had collapsed next to the toilet, tears streaming down his face – his complexion pallid and a small amount of saliva dripping out of the corner of his mouth. He coughed slightly and spat in to the toilet to get rid of the putrid taste that welled up in his mouth. Sasuke got up from his makeshift seat next to the window and jumped down to help him up.

"Thanks Sasuke", he coughed. Sasuke helped him over to his bed; he had the bottom bunk for obvious reasons. It was the middle of the day and Sasuke was annoyed that HE had only picked Naruto today and not him. If he could, he would take it all and let Naruto have some rest – for some reason, he was always picked for everything; Naruto was quite small for his age with sun-kissed skin, had blonde hair spiked up all over the place and the most amazing cerulean eyes – his reflection always seemed to be swimming in water when he looked in them. But lately, even his pools of blue had suffered from the torture and Sasuke didn't know if he could stand watching it anymore. Sasuke was apparently one of the favourites so he wasn't always picked – maybe that's why he seemed to succumb better to it then Naruto. The pain from the experiments was so awful for him it was a wonder how he hadn't died. When he felt that Naruto was well rested in the bed, the blonde smiled at Sasuke slightly before his eyes closed. It left a chill in his heart every time they did in case he never woke up but after several minutes of staring at the blonde, hearing his gentle rhythmic breathing, Sasuke made his way back to the space that helped him to see out of the window again. Surveying the world outside was the only thing that kept him hoping that one day he could make an escape.

They both needed to, they all needed to – they needed to escape the Experiment Centre. A secret place where one mad guy had decided to test on humans new drugs that he was creating, how humans tolerate pain, torture, everything. Sasuke came from a reasonably well off background and was treated with more respect than Naruto. Naruto had been pulled off the street one day on his way to work and never returned. He was so worried about his family; but why they went through the struggle to take people who would have been reported missing and searched for ages was beyond Sasuke's understanding. But during his stay, Sasuke had required information about the man behind it. His name was Orochimaru and he owned a multi-million drug business both the legal and illegal kind. He was the King of Drugs and Sasuke was disgusted about it. He took people to test on from every kind of background, race, religion, gender, any category to classify a person under. Sasuke had been here longer than Naruto, who came in fighting. He even managed to severely hurt a guard on duty which was probably why he was treated worse. But watching as the blonde fell apart was harder than anything Sasuke had faced. He was so confident, sparkling and a wonderful person – maybe that's why he had fallen in love with him.

He turned to face the blonde again; he saw he was clutching the rag giving him warmth, muttering under his breath. Sasuke did not move for the next few hours, just staring out of the window – no matter how hard he wished, no one would see him, they were kept captive in a hidden building, disguised as a hill in the countryside, which was why Orochimaru was getting away with his evil torture for so long. Sasuke, being one of the favourites was allowed a small window in his cell to catch a view of the world outside. Sasuke didn't know if having the window was a blessing or a curse, just a taster of his desire to be free – a desire that would never happen soon.

Sasuke jumped down, grabbed a tiny stone from the ground and threw it gently in to the cell opposite when he knew no one was looking from the gaps in the barred door. He managed to hear the sound of someone getting up and retrieving the stone, staring from the cold metal bars from the cell opposite was a scruffy brunette with wild locks, red marks on his face and fierce eyes. He saw it was Sasuke and relaxed slightly. He was also wearing the same grey uniform.

"How is he?" Kiba asked.

"He's stopped throwing up now".

"That bastard! How could he make Naruto eat those chemicals?"

"I can't stand to see him so hurt".

"Neither can any of us. Why? Why him? I can understand the rest of us, but he doesn't deserve to be here. The rest of us could use this punishment for how we've treated others but he's pure as anything!" Kiba clenched his fist and narrowed his eyes, muttering stuff under his breath about Orochimaru.

"Quick! Guard, again in a minute".

Sasuke ducked back behind the wall at the same time as Kiba and waited for the slow footsteps of the guard to walk past. When they could no longer hear them, they both came out behind the wall and continued their conversation.

"So, thought of anything yet?"

"Not yet, no. But I'm planning. I will get us all out of here", Sasuke stated, determination evident in his voice.

"Hold on, Chouji wants to talk. I'll put him through".

A slightly larger guy around the same age as Kiba walked up to the door as Kiba moved away; he had swirl scars from when a knife dug in to his skin on his cheeks, unkempt wild light brown hair and dark, concerned eyes. He had a slight smile on his face as he asked about Naruto.

"Yeah he should be okay", Sasuke said.

"Is there anyway you can put him through?"

"No not at the moment – he's sleeping. Not so soundly though", Sasuke turned around to see Naruto thrashing slightly from a nightmare. Waking the blonde up from one nightmare in to another one crueler than can be imagined was not something Sasuke was prepared to do – Naruto was probably safer in his dream world.

"That's a shame. I have something I saved for him from lunch time – you know he wasn't allowed to go right? 'He had the chemicals instead', that sadistic bastard laughed", Chouji's face darkened at the mention of the man behind the torture.

"Toss it over; I'll give it to him. Don't worry, I'll tell him it's from you. I just can't believe I didn't think of it", Sasuke said. He checked left, right and then caught the bar that Chouji had thrown. It was food alright, something given to those who did a special job for Orochimaru. Chouji must have stolen it because none of them accepted the special jobs. He turned to Naruto to see if he was okay and then back to Chouji.

"I'm getting more worried about him, Cho. I don't know how much more I can take seeing him put through this. I don't care about me – anything can happen to me – I just need to get him out of here. I want him back with his family, back in to a safe happy life".

"Have you told him how you feel yet?"

"No, and I don't think I can add that burden on to him as well. He has enough to deal with just getting through the day, let alone knowing that the person sharing his cell loves him more than anything in the world".

"I think he'll be more understanding than you think Sasuke. I mean, we are talking about Naruto here – the one who has kept our spirits higher than anyone else has. I think he'll love the news and return your feelings".

"Are you hinting at something here? Don't fuck with me Cho; this is all I have left", Sasuke grabbed the bars of the door to get closer to his friend in the opposite cell.

"I'm just saying you shouldn't rule it out. You've done so much for him, how do you know he doesn't feel the same?"

"Because I can feel it – my instincts are hardly ever wrong Cho".

"Fair enough but take the chance sooner than later – at this rate, though I don't even want to think it, Naruto may not be around much longer".

Cho left the view of the bars and Kiba returned.

"He's right man. Sooner rather than later".

"Thanks guys for the support – at least I know that I have some in here".

"Look, remember, we are all in unison, we are all suffering the same fate and we are all here for one another. Now, there are some punks in here who are more intent on saving their own asses, but we aren't. We're united and that's how it's going to stay", Kiba explained, determination in his already fierce eyes. Sasuke nodded back at him.

"Quick guard!"

They both ducked behind the walls again, Sasuke watched as the guard walked off and ducked back around to the bars to talk to Kiba.

"Man, they are growing in numbers I swear".

"Look, don't worry – escape is always possible. I've watched enough films in my life outside this hell to know that".

"Kiba, I think your optimism is just what everyone in here needs. I know mine is slowly running out. I'll talk to you guys later; I think some more thinking on a way to get out of here is needed".

"See you later man. Take care of Naruto".

Sasuke turned back around to find the blonde awaking slightly from his sleep. He fell off of the bunk and made it to the toilet in time. The smell of vomit once again drifted through the cell. It was the most unpleasant thing. Sasuke rubbed the back of the blonde and handed him a drink of water that he had requested from the guard. The guards treated him better, knowing Orochimaru's opinion of him. Naruto drank a sip before rinsing his mouth and spitting it in the toilet.

"Thanks Sasuke".

"Don't worry, mate. We're all here to help you. We all suffer the same".

"Yep. But I can't wait to leave – just so I can see...see my family again. At least one last time".

"Come on, don't talk as if it the end. You know it's not the end. Soon, we'll be free – I promise you that I will get you out of here alive, well, and that you will see your family again. I promise you that that's how you will get out of here. And then we will get the police to raid on this place faster than you say Orochimaru".

"That's a long word though – it takes longer to say", Naruto smiled, taking his head out of the toilet for a few seconds before his stomach lurched again. Sasuke sat next to the blonde with his head in the toilet and began to gently calm him down with stories of their life outside of the Experiment Centre. He talked about all of them having a happy life together. He talked about how they would beat Orochimaru to a pulp, how they would watch as this place was blown up and how they would get to glance at every happy face that left the prison alive.

"It's something so priceless that imagining it now will be nothing compared to the reality. Come on Naruto, you have the strength to pull through. Here. It's a bar from Chouji; he risked a lot to take it from someone for you". Sasuke handed Naruto the bar and watched as Naruto slowly unwrapped and ate it. The smile on his face made Sasuke's heart jump.

Naruto collapsed to the side of the toilet, gasping for breath slightly.

"I'm so glad...that I have you...here with me Sasuke", he spoke. There was a loving look in the blonde's cerulean eyes that made Sasuke's pale complexion tinge slightly pink, turning away. He turned back to see the blonde slumped over the toilet, not moving.

"Naruto?" Sasuke looked at the blonde anxiously. He was unmoving and unresponsive to Sasuke's gentle touch. The blonde then began to convulse.

"NARUTO?" Sasuke dragged the blonde away from the toilet and on to the empty space on the floor to make sure he didn't hurt himself on the toilet. He didn't know what to do so he held the blonde for a few seconds before shouting out that he needed help. A guard ran up to the door and opened it, pushing Sasuke away and checking the blonde over. Obviously not an expert, even the guard could tell that it was exceptionally serious.

"Well, he's going in to some kind of state; I must report this straight away".

"Get him some medical help!" Sasuke yelled after him.

"That's Sir Orochimaru's decision", the guard replied before running off, his nerves evidently showing in his expression.

Sasuke turned and crawled back over to the shaking body of Naruto – the blonde was making no noise at all; the only sounds that could be heard were the noises of Naruto's limbs connecting with the hard stone floor and the sound of Sasuke's heart beat increasing louder and louder. He ran and got a pillow, laying it under Naruto's head so he didn't hit his head hard on the floor and did his best to calm down the blonde. A minute or so later, the original guard returned, with him bringing a medical practitioner and Orochimaru himself, followed by an entourage of protection – it was only that that stopped him jumping on the man there and then. The snake man had lengthy greasy dark hair that fell down his back – his eyes were slits and his skin was almost purple in colour. He definitely looked like he had taken part in his fair share of experiments too. He was dressed in a posh suit, relatively smart, making the lodgings of the two prisoners look much shabbier in comparison. The man behind him was pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, a smirk placed on his face that made Sasuke's blood boil – Orochimaru's right hand man, Kabuto, with spectacles, grey hair despite his young-ish appearance and his excessive likeness for the colour purple put him on the same scale as Orochimaru. He too was dressed in a genteel fitted suit in a dark purple, highly expensive material that could rival his superior's and was all too aware at the deep founded joy the situation was bringing his boss.

"So, the little brat has gone in to convulsions and excessive vomiting. Eventual outcome must be noted down in the next hour or so; I expect a full report on my desk in my office, typed and ready to read. Sasuke, do not touch the boy as they work on him or you may have to feel my wrath". The snake man snickered as he departed the cell; however his assistant remained, lingering slightly longer – giving Sasuke a sneer that forced Sasuke to ball his hands in to fists ready to attack.

"Well, Sasuke, seeing as your roommate is suffering quite extensive internal and also external injuries, I guess its time that we start looking for a replacement. How would you feel about that then Uchiha? Happy? You get your own cell for a while".

"Go to hell your ass-kissing bastard", Sasuke narrowed his eyes deadly at Kabuto who almost flinched in response. The smirk was absent from his face for a few seconds before returning with a clever comeback.

"Watch it, Sasuke. If you care enough about the boy, maybe we will kill him in front of you – that way there is fun for all of us. Wait; did I say all of us? I meant me and Sir Orochimaru". The man turned around and exited the cell, leaving the medical practitioner still attempting to save Naruto. After several endless minutes of waiting, Sasuke saw the doctor leave Naruto's side. Naruto was awake yet unfocused – though oddly still. The guard walked out and guarded the door to the cell, obviously waiting for the doctor to leave.

"Excuse me, Sasuke Uchiha", the doctor said looking down at Naruto on the floor before looking the Uchiha in the eyes.

"What?"

"Your friend is in a vegetative state", the doctor stated bluntly.

"What?!"

"I'm sorry; there is something wrong with his brain and I can't determine what's causing it unless I have proper testing equipment which I don't have here. I'm sorry – all you can do is to make him as comfortable as you can in here for the remainder of his life – which I don't know the length of without test results".

"He was forced to drink chemicals – I don't know all of the brands but they were general household products like bleach and umm..."

"Well, even if you did know the exact chemicals he ingested, it wouldn't help without the use of test analysis. I know everything that happens here – I am forced to administer some of these tests – I'm not here by choice same as you".

"But sir, seriously there must be something you can do to help me".

"The only way you can save him is to get him out of here and to the nearest decent doctor – and you know that's unlikely to happen anytime soon".

Sasuke scowled and turned away from the doctor, punching the wall with his fist. The doctor looked almost sadly at Sasuke.

"Just...go. If there is nothing else you can do then leave. I want to keep him here with me".

"I am...really I am...sorry. But Mr Uchiha sir, Orochimaru will want to take Mr Uzumaki's body away to complete more tests – I can't seem to apologise enough but you only have a few more minutes left with him; I'll stall them as long as I possibly can but there really is nothing else I can do".

The doctor picked up his medical apparatus and left.

"Fuck, I need a miracle – I need to get him away. I need to get him to a doctor who will treat him not just test him. Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Sasuke screamed and punched the wall again. He could hear shouts from Chouji and Kiba and he quickly walked over to get as close to them as possible.

"What's going on? Is Naruto o-?"

"He's in a vegetative state, I need to get him away – they're going to test him, maybe even kill him and autopsy his body. I need to get him out now". Tears stung in Sasuke's eyes and he turned his gaze away from his friends and to the love of his life who was lying on the floor; unresponsive to his surroundings.

"How Sasuke? I mean I know that we needed to leave since we got here, but do you really think you can get him out in the next twenty minutes or so? You are going to need a miracle for that to happen!"

"Don't you think I know that Chouji?! Huh?! DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW I'VE LOST MY LAST CHANCE TO TELL HIM HOW I FEEL?!" Sasuke shouted at his friends opposite him; tears stung his eyes but he refused to let them all; his cheeks began to tinge red and droplets of sweat began to collect on his pale skin – he was shaking in fear but remained rigid in determination: it was not going to be the end, he wouldn't let it be.

"Sasuke..."

Then it happened.

A screech of brakes.

A mumbled shout.

Sasuke ran to Naruto's body and covered him.

SLAM.

- - - - -

Sasuke coughed as he felt dust collecting in his lungs; he could feel the small pieces of wood and brick hit his body but he remained covering Naruto. After half a minute or so, Sasuke looked up to see something so bright that he didn't know what to make of it. The lights of a heavy industrial delivery truck pierced his vision that it made it look like a gift from God. The cell was covered in broken brick, metal and car parts – dust had settled all over the floor and the fittings of their unfulfilling home.

Sasuke looked up to see the driver unconscious; blood slowly dribbling from a wound to his head. Sasuke walked over, dusting himself off and checked the pulse of the driver. It was faint but still there. Sasuke could do nothing to help the driver now. This was his chance. This was it – the moment he had been waiting for. But it was short-lived. Naruto was unable to move for himself. He stared briefly at the body on the floor, dust collecting. His eyes looked at him softly. He was calling to him, Sasuke could feel it.

Voices yelled from the cell opposite. They could see what was going on. Sasuke continued to stare at them before he really heard what they were saying.

"Run Sasuke! Save Naruto and save yourself – don't worry about us". Kiba encouraged.

"Pick Naruto up and take him to a doctor – take him away from here. If you don't move, you will lose your chance to save him".

Sasuke's mind snapped in to focus. He nodded at the two guys in front of him and let one of his tears fall.

"I will come back for you guys. I will not let you die here".

The two friends opposite him smiled warmly and Sasuke truly felt for the first time ever, happy to have been in the Experiment Centre, or he would never have met the two amazing friends opposite him. Sasuke walked over to the small chest of drawers and took out the book and the locket, tucking them in the pockets of his disgusting grey uniform. He then walked over and picked up the blonde on the floor. He then began to look for an opening in the wall big enough to escape. Sirens began to sound as realisation of what happened finally hit the guards that worked there. Kiba and Chouji begged Sasuke to hurry. Sasuke managed to find a gap and slip through a gap, carrying the unmoving body of his love on his back.

And they were free. They were free from the building that had crushed their spirits and souls. Sasuke looked back at the building one last time. He breathed a sigh of relief and as he began to see guards approaching the cell from the gap, his momentum took over and he began to spring away – the first step in escaping hell.

- - - - -

Reviews would be nice – I would really like to hear back what you guys think of this story :) xx


	2. Refuge

Refuge

**Man, I hate school. I hate being back and I hate everything I have to do from now until the summer holidays. I also have to work lots as well. Who knew university would be so expensive? :sarcasm: but I digress – unfortunately a lot of my stories won't be updated until I have free time so I will try real hard to get everything up as quickly as possible. **

**Refuge**

Sasuke stopped, gasping for breath and laid down Naruto in front of one of the houses along the street. He panted, attempting to breathe steadily. They had gotten far in the short space of time, and they had already reached the closest village with residents. However, they were still too close to be completely safe. Orochimaru had connections in the legal and illegal worlds and Sasuke knew he was going to use everything he had to track the two escapees before the media or police got news of what he's really up to. Sasuke's first priority was Naruto but Orochimaru would not understand that. He was a cruel vicious man and he needed to be put down like the animal he is. Sasuke blanked his mind away from all the bad thoughts and took the opportunity to remember what being outside felt like – breathing the fresh air, staring up at the night sky to see the stars and to be free for the first time in the two years that felt so much longer. Sasuke sat next to Naruto and sighed.

"Naruto, I can see the stars; do you know what that means? We're free. I told you I would free you and I have".

No reply.

"Well, even if I look stupid and even if it's pointless; I'll keep talking to you. It may help and it'll keep me sane".

Still silence.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a few brief seconds, relaxing ever so slightly before he tensed up. Opening his eyes he saw someone come out of the house they were sat in front of and stare at them.

"Excuse me?" the person said; the voice held no contempt but curiosity and intrigue.

"I'm sorry", Sasuke said. He got up and picked up Naruto, placing him on his back again. He was about to make his way off somewhere else when the resident called for him back. Stepping under the light of the street lamp, Sasuke could point out her various features – her hair was the colour of the night sky, a blue black natural wonder and her eyes were as pale as her translucent skin. She had a small smile on her face and even though she sounded confident, Sasuke could tell that she was a shy person at heart.

"Hey, are you okay? What about your friend?"

"Oh it's nothing".

"Well, I'm a doctor do you want me to take a look at him?"

"You are? Yes please, thank you".

"Come inside – I'll check him up for free. You look like you could do with some food".

Sasuke appreciated her kindness and followed the woman inside her well lit, warm household. It was modern; the walls were painted cream in every room he could see as well as far up the stairs his eyes reached; cube and sphere shaped lamps lit up the interior; the floor was laminated and the furniture clean and polished. The living space was open plan, with the kitchen not far to his right as he entered. There was a sweet smell to the air that Sasuke decided he liked. Several paintings hung on the walls and a large mirror about a modern styled fireplace that reflected Sasuke's image to him for the first time in months. He looked like hell.

Sasuke held Naruto and laid him on the sofa so the woman could check him out. As Sasuke watched her check out Naruto, he felt he could trust her despite not knowing her at all. He didn't know what to do with himself, so he stood a few yards away from her as she conducted her check-up.

"What happened to him?" she suddenly asked; slight panic in her voice caused Sasuke to be very nervous. Sasuke didn't want to endanger her by telling her the truth but with the look on her face meant that if he didn't he would get hurt. She looked slightly pale upon inspecting him. His unresponsiveness was probably just as worrying for her as it was for him.

"I can't really tell you".

"Did you do this?" she asked calmly but fiercely.

"NO! No, I could never do this to him".

"So what happened, tell me everything from the beginning".

"I can't".

"You will if you want to save your friend's life".

Sasuke paused – not knowing what to do. He stared at Naruto's lifeless eyes and watched as his chest rose and lowered as he breathed. He sighed slightly and took a deep breath ready to explain what was going on.

"Well, this is going to be hard to believe but we just escaped from a drug testing facility".

The woman remained silent.

"It's run by a drugs baron; he takes people from all sorts of backgrounds, genders, social class and tests different drugs on them. Me and my friend have been trapped there two years against our will and not too long ago, my friend was forced to ingest chemicals to test his resilience to them. He had a seizure and then he became like this. I don't know what to do; I just want him to get better. We've shared a cell, hidden together for the past two years and I care so much for him. Please help him". There was a slight hint of desperation in his voice he didn't want to convey but the woman heard it.

"Well, does this drugs baron have a name?"

"I-I can't tell you, you would get hunted down yourself".

"I don't care – give me the name".

"What for?"

"To call the police".

"You can't do that!"

"Why not?" the woman demanded. She was firm yet calm – she really was a doctor after all.

"Because he's infiltrated them. I just need to find a safe house somewhere else; somewhere I can treat my friend".

"Does your friend have a name – or you for that matter?" she replied indignantly.

"My name is Sasuke. His is Naruto. What about you?" Sasuke retorted slightly annoyed.

"I'm Hinako – so who is this man?"

"His name is Orochimaru".

Hinako's eyes narrowed at the sound of the name. She looked so angry; Sasuke didn't know what to do. He remained stood up in her perfectly neat living room, staring at her until she calmed down enough to speak.

"That man?"

"Yes".

"That man killed my husband. That man took away the father of my children and the love of my life – his stupidity killed my husband and several others at his stupid factory. I despise that man and even more so now that I know what else he has done. I believe you – your friend says it all. But I'm sorry; there is nothing I can do for him".

Sasuke was in shock. Now what? Was life going to be that cruel and forbid him from telling Naruto the truth and giving him a life worth living?

"But, I know someone who can".

The hope rekindled.

"Who?"

"Her name is Tsunade – she is a fabulous doctor and a good friend of mine, she'll help you".

"Where does she live?"

"She lives in Cidonia".

"WHAT?"

"Yes, I know. It's in our neighbour country".

"And she is the only one who can help?"

"Yes".

"Who is she? I mean, why cans he help and not you?"

"Because she's an expert in the field of vegetative states and what I believe your friend is suffering from. It doesn't look like this state is permanent but he needs to be tested and treated and apparently you are on the run so checking in to a hospital around here isn't going to help. Plus she is the best in the world".

"Anymore info on her?" Sasuke asked, beginning to formulate a plan of sorts.

"Hold on, let me check my book I will give her a call and say you are coming".

"Fine".

Hinako walked to her phone, picked it up and dialled a number she obviously knew well. She didn't even look at any paper.

"She's not in I've got her answer-machine".

"Hello, Tsunade Uzumaki, its Hinako. I've got a case I desperately need to send to you, he'll be down soon. Okay, call me when you get this message". As she hung up the phone, she looked at Sasuke oddly as he looked almost stunned at what he had heard.

"What?"

"Tsunade Uzumaki?"

"Yes, why?"

"Naruto's last name is Uzumaki".

Hinako looked stunned. "What?"

"His full name is Naruto Uzumaki".

"This is Naruto Uzumaki? Tsunade has been looking for him for so long now – this is him? He was abducted by Orochimaru!?"

"Seems like it", Sasuke whispered, still stunned upon hearing the only person to help Naruto was a relative. Was it lucky or bad news?

"Well, you can stay here tonight and then I'll send you with some money before you go in the morning".

"I don't think I'll be able to thank you enough for what you have done for us".

"No need Sasuke. If there is one thing I can to help Tsunade after all she's done for me, it will be to help make sure her long lost nephew is finally returned home safe".

"So what do you want me to do? Put him in a bed or leave him there?"

"He's fine here, I'll watch him. Speaking of which, go help yourself to a drink and something to eat – you can have a shower here as well if you want. I still have some spare clothes if you want them".

"Thank you so much".

Hinako beamed as she lowered herself on to her knees to check over Naruto again. Sasuke walked over to the kitchen part of the loving space and helped himself to a drink and some food.

"Hinako, I just thought – how will I feed Naruto?"

"Well, you'll have to give him food that doesn't require chewing, and then help him to swallow it. In hospitals, you would usually drip nutrients in to them but because we can't, that's what you'll have to do. I'm sorry I can't offer any more help to you".

"Don't worry Hinako – you've offered me help to start with and I'm grateful enough for that – but we will need to get going soon. I don't like being so close to the centre – the place gives me the creeps and I have friends in there who are dependent on me releasing them. For Naruto's sake and the sake of the others trapped in there I need to help them sooner rather than later. I haven't been able to bathe properly and have been wearing the same clothes for months – time to stop wasted on trivial things will only make the situation worse".

"Sasuke – you need to clean yourself up. Go now, I will look after Naruto; and begin preparation to leave immediately", Hinako stood up and began packing up items needed as she nodded at Sasuke to clean himself up.

Sasuke showered quickly and found some spare clothes on the landing and changed in to them. He smiled slightly to himself. Maybe this journey wouldn't be so hard – maybe everything would just be natural and simple without struggle for once.

But he was wrong.

He walked downstairs and he saw a younger looking version of Hinako stood there looking slightly nervous. She turned red when she saw him and mumbled something incoherent. Sasuke was about to talk to her before he was stopped by a sudden crash from the kitchen. A second later, Hinako came back and ushered her daughter down in to the basement using a door under the stairs.

"Sasuke – they've found you. They know you are somewhere down this road. I don't know how but I could see them coming up the street. Go down in to the basement, I've put Naruto down there and I've fed him. I've packed up some things for you. Now listen to me", she stared in to Sasuke eye's; urgency contained in her own, "My daughter knows the way to Tsunade's, she has been there plenty of times. She will lead you – her name is Hinata. I will stay to fend these bastards off for as long as I can".

"What? You can't do that! They could kill you! And what's the basement going to do?"

"The basement has a secret passage out of town that my husband built during the war scare years ago. It's probably not as safe as it used to be but it's your only way out of here alive. Here", she handed Sasuke a wallet he knew contained a lot of money, "Use this. It's not much but it's the money I owe Tsunade. I've needed to pay her back for years and if she knows it's aiding her nephew then she will consider it well spent. Go – and be careful". Hinako pushed Sasuke slightly to get him to move. She glared vaguely at him before a small smile graced her lips and Sasuke walked down the stairs out of sight of her.

He reached the bottom and saw Naruto was changed as well, looking blank and unfocused as per usual – it was annoying that he didn't know what was going on around him. They were in so much danger. He turned to look at Hinata who stood shyly, pointing to a bookcase on the wall.

"Its behind there – we have to move it. Then move it back once we are done".

"Okay then. Hi I'm Sasuke by the way", he added – he didn't want to make the girl any more nervous.

"Hinata", she nodded and then walked over to the bookcase. For a small girl she was incredibly strong – Sasuke wondered how many times she was trained to do this in emergencies. She picked up Naruto and placed him inside the tunnel and ushered Sasuke in side. She then closed the gap as much as she could from the outside before jumping in and finishing it off from within. The tunnel was dark and cold and Sasuke could feel drops of moisture as they gently fell on to him. Sasuke sighed slightly and picked up Naruto, placing the blonde on his back. It was a good job he was strong as well. Hinata lit a lamp that was next to the entrance and she picked up Sasuke's bag that her mother had packed for him – well them now.

She placed the bag effortlessly on her back despite Sasuke knowing it was heavy and she beckoned Sasuke to follow her down the passage. There were cobwebs as large as plates hanging above them in the narrow, earthy tunnel – Sasuke was beginning to get increasingly unnerved in case there was a blockage; the passage did not indeed look very stable. He continued to follow the shy yet strong girl in front of him until he felt his breathing become easier and they were ending the tunnel. It wasn't too long and Sasuke noticed that they really were right at the opposite end of the village. Sasuke stopped for a small break to swig some water and to adjust Naruto on his back.

"Come on Naruto – we're going to get you fixed. Meanwhile, this is Hinata; I think you were probably already introduced", Sasuke said to the unresponsive blonde on his back. Hinata looked at him slightly oddly.

"Well, I'm not going to stop talking to him am I? That would make things weird between us when he gets better".

She smiled. "Can – can I speak to – to him too? I've heard some stories about him from Tsunade when she visits. I've always admired his courage".

"Well, really? Can you tell me about him then?"

"Sure but umm..." she shuffled slightly, "Is it true that you've been l-locked up so long?"

Sasuke paused for a second. "Yeah, unfortunately. But I need to save Naruto now, before he really leaves me forever".

"Is he your...?"

"No, I didn't get the chance to tell him how I feel", Sasuke sighed.

Hinata hitched her breath slightly and then relaxed. "I'm sorry to hear about that – my mum explained to me what was going on and I wanted to help. She forbid me from getting involved until she heard that they were coming. Some sort of armed guards..."

Sasuke's face fell and he looked backwards towards the village. _Oh god what have I done?" _

- - - - -

Hinako struggled against the guards as they dragged her to a building she had never seen before. _This is probably where they hold the prisoners _she thought and struggled harder. _Well, they'll be quite far by now. They'll have to struggle to catch up with them. _

Hinako was brought to a halt in front of a large desk in a clean yet dark room. The chair had its back to her and Hinako guessed that Orochimaru was behind it.

"Lord, we brought her. The one that struggled. The friend of Tsunade".

"What?"

"Well Ms Hyuuga, I think we need to have a little chat about the whereabouts of your children and my two prisoners", Orochimaru turned in his chair to face her and he grinned evilly. Hinako glared her hardest at the man in front of her. He repulsed her with every part of her body; she shuddered slightly just looking at his snake-like appearance.

"So Ms Hyuuga, are you going to explain to me what happened or not?"

"I think we have something else to discuss right now", she hissed.

"And what's that?" Orochimaru asked; interest in the undertone of his voice.

"That fact that you killed my husband".

"I did? When? I don't recall killing anyone".

"Your stupidity and your downright fucking ridiculous antics killed my husband. I don't know what you were attempting to do in that factory but it was not humane. My kids have grown up without their dad and I'm left with no one for me. You are a fucking stupid bastard". She glared harder if it was possible at him.

"Oh, I forgot about that project – such a failure. I don't care about your dead husband Ms Hyuuga; I just want to know where you have sent my friends Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha".

"I have no idea what you are talking about", she said, her attitude puzzled and indignant. Orochimaru stared at her and analysed her behaviour – she was cool, calm and held her composure; the right attitude for a qualified, very skilled doctor. Orochimaru sniggered slightly.

"I know you've sent them to Tsunade – to help with the boy's condition and to give your dear friend her nephew back. The only thing I don't know is where Tsunade is and you are going to tell me".

"I will tell you nothing", she replied.

"We'll see how you feel about that after you are placed in the custody of my employees. Let me know when she wants to talk but otherwise men, you can have whatever fun you want with her".

"You can't get away with this Orochimaru – you will be found out about everything. You will be killed and if I can I will do it with my bare hands. People will come looking for me soon".

"People look for everyone that goes missing but they can never find you. Good day Ms Hyuuga and I hope to hear from you soon", Orochimaru ignored her as she shouted and struggled, and continued on with the paperwork on his desk.

"Kabuto!" he yelled after the room finally quietened down from the screams of Hinako.

"Yes sir", he replied, appearing from the other side of the room, behind a curtain.

"Get to work on finding Tsunade's whereabouts and where those two pieces of filth are. If they are smart, they won't have told anyone".

"Yes sir". Kabuto left the room rather quickly and Orochimaru was left alone in his office.

- - - - -

Reviews would be loved!


End file.
